DIAMONDS
by lucifer.whispering
Summary: Alternate Universe. Changes occur and the yyh gang have to learn to evolve and learn through lessons that life deals them. Some characters are gender bended. My previous account was iamprideful. Reficul is in this.
1. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.

Author's Note: This is a YYH Alternate Universe. In this universe, Kuwabara and Kurama are females. This takes place at the end of the manga. Kuwabara has black hair because she does not bleach her hair like her male self does, she also he solid black orbs for eyes, her eyes shaped like almonds. She has the same upturned button nose, a heart shaped face with narrow cheekbones, and medium to full rosy lips. She has a hourglass shape, big breasts (size gg bra), big butt, hips and thighs, and tiny waist. Kurama looks more pretty yet the same, more curvy, still has red hair.

I have my own character that I own. His name is Narakumaru, aka Reficul. He has blonde hair naturally, but chooses to have it black (he is a shape shifter). He has stunning blue eyes, a long face with high cheekbones and a prominent chin, and he has a Greek or Roman nose. He is both a demon and a God. He never dies. Gods and demons have immortality. I do own Reficul. You might know him from a previous account that I have.

I wanted to write little stories to inspire other authors, but you can vote for pairings.

* * *

**Tears**

Kaguya Kuwabara winced as Yusuke jabbed her roughly in the tit and likewise she kicked him in the balls while she shielded her breasts. "Urameshi, you bastard!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her face flustered.

Yusuke shimmied away in pain. "That was pathetic!" He played it off as though what she did to him did had not affect him in the least bit.

"You're asking for it, asshole!" Kaguya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised her fist to punch him in the nose.

Yusuke grinned smugly.

"Children!" Botan hollered to get their attention. "Please join the rest of our classmates! "

"Sorry, chickie-pooh." Kaguya released Yusuke before having shoved him toward the others.

Yusuke appeared peevish.

Botan and others, Shuichi and Hiei, sweat dropped.

Shuichi turned her attention toward the subject at hand. "The demon tournament is next week, as we know, and one of us needs to win…primarily Yusuke….so Yomi doesn't become the new ruler of demon world. We need to leave tonight if Kaguya is going to join us."

"Oh, that's right." Yusuke punched his palm. "Kaguya is SLOW." He glared at the tall, raven haired, black eyed female.

"I know that you don't mean speed alone!" Kaguya slammed her foot into his ass, forcing him to stumble toward Botan as he moved away from her.

"Yusuke!" Botan shrieked and pushed him off herself after he placed his hands on her boobs. "What's gotten into you?"

"Tch." Yusuke said nothing and looked visibly upset.

"Keiko broke up with him." Shuichi informed her friends. "He called me last night and confided in me. I wasn't going to say anything, but I didn't know that he would take it out on us."

Yusuke tried not to pout, wanting to act tough. "Traitor."

"Yusuke, you should have told all of us." There was a mixture of admonishment and sympathy in Botan's voice.

"We're your friends, Urameshi."

"Yeah?" He witted agitatedly. "And that's coming from the bitch who picks fights with me! And its Yusuke, for pacifier breath's sake!"

Kaguya pulled Yusuke into an embrace and patted his back. Yusuke broke down finally and wept.

Botan turned to Shuichi for more information. "What did Keiko say to him? Why did she break up with him when they were planning to get married? "

Shuichi peeled her eyes away from the upsetting scene. "She told him that she didn't want to grow old while he stayed young. She also told him that she is moving to North America, although she didn't say where. Something about going to college."

Hiei shook his head.

Yusuke continued to sob against Kuwabara. Botan and Kurama joined in on the hug. Botan and the fox demon insisting that Hiei join in.

Hiei rolled his eyes before being pulled over.

* * *

Thank you for reading thus far. Please leave a review and vote for main pairings.


	2. Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.

Author's Note: This is a YYH Alternate Universe. In this universe, Kuwabara and Kurama are females. This takes place at the end of the manga. Kuwabara has black hair because she does not bleach her hair like her male self does, she also he solid black orbs for eyes, her eyes shaped like almonds. She has the same upturned button nose, a heart shaped face, and medium to full rosy lips. She has a hourglass shape, big breasts (size gg bra), big butt, hips and thighs, and tiny waist. Kurama looks more pretty yet the same, more curvy, still has red hair.

I have my own character that I own. His name is Narakumaru, aka Reficul. He has blonde hair naturally, but chooses to have it black (he is a shape shifter). He has stunning blue eyes, a long face with high cheekbones and a prominent chin, and he has a Greek or Roman nose. He is both a demon and a God. He never dies. Gods and demons have immortality. I do own Reficul. You might know him from a previous account that I have.

Okay, so far I got a Hiei x Botan. Keep voting and at the end we will have official pairings to this story.

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

**Closer**

Hiei jumped from tree to tree in lightning speed before he found himself at Shuichi's apartment. However, Shuichi was not alone, Botan was with her._ "Hn."_

In Shuichi's bedroom, Botan excused herself and asked permission to change clothing. Shuichi gave her permission and left the room to give her privacy.

The emotionless fire demon decided to watch, only receiving a side profile of the reaper.

Botan first removed her shoes, which Hiei found to be boring, that was until she had begun with the removal of her kimono.

Hiei felt a warm bulge is his pants. _"Interesting." _He decided to get closer to the window.

Botan had on a pink, lacy bra and matching bikini panties. She paused from further changing, however, feeling that eyes were watching her every move. She turned to the window and screamed.

Hiei's face and hands were pressed against the glass, his cheeks flushed, and a trail of spit having trailed down his chin. "Remove the rest. I command you."

Shuichi rushed in. She was going to ask what was wrong but she, too, noticed her demon friend just outside her window. She told Botan to change in her room's bathroom, which Botan did while covering herself.

Hiei's eyes followed Botan, then stepped back from the balcony into the tree again.

Shuichi walked out through the glass door out onto the same balcony that Hiei was standing on.

"Hn. Its her fault for being so foolish to change there near the doorway." Hiei excused himself in his own way. "Are you ready yet?"

Shuichi sweat dropped.

* * *

I named this chapter after the song by Nine Inch Nails. Please review and vote for pairings. So far I am leaning toward Botan being with Hiei, while Kaguya Kuwabara ends up with Reficul. Yusuke and Kurama are still free to be paired off.


	3. Yusuke's predicament

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.

Author's Note: This is a YYH Alternate Universe. In this universe, Kuwabara and Kurama are females. This takes place at the end of the manga. Kuwabara has black hair because she does not bleach her hair like her male self does, she also he solid black orbs for eyes, her eyes shaped like almonds. She has the same upturned button nose, a heart shaped face, and medium to full rosy lips. She has a hourglass shape, big breasts (size gg bra), big butt, hips and thighs, and tiny waist. Kurama looks more pretty yet the same, more curvy, still has red hair.

I have my own character that I own. His name is Narakumaru, aka Reficul. He has blonde hair naturally, but chooses to have it black (he is a shape shifter). He has stunning blue eyes, a long face with high cheekbones and a prominent chin, and he has a Greek or Roman nose. He is both a demon and a God. He never dies. Gods and demons have immortality. I do own Reficul. You might know him from a previous account that I have.

Okay, so far I got a Hiei x Botan. Keep voting and at the end we will have official pairings to this story.

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

**Yusuke's Predicament**

"I'm not going."

"WHAT!?" Four chorus.

"Ever since Keiko left me I have lost the will to fight." Yusuke explained to his friends. "She was my purpose, my meaning as to why I fight. Without her, I have no reason." He hung his head low, crestfallen.

"There's other fish in the sea, you fool." Hiei snarled. "Don't tell me that you're going to give up everything because of one woman."

"You wouldn't understand, Hiei, you've never been in love before... " Kaguya defended Yusuke…somewhat. "But you're right about one thing." She turned her attention back to their leader. "Urameshi, there are other women out there." She then thought; _"Like me!"_

"_Like me."_ Thought Shuichi.

"_What about me, Yusuke?" _Botan silently pouted.

"Sorry, guys. I just can't do it." Yusuke huffed a depressing sigh. "She means everything to me."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke, but you need to move on." Shuichi advised. "You're a demon and she is not. She has already made her decision to move on because of that. Think for a moment. Would you like it if Keiko watched you slowly die?"

"No."

"Then suck it up, buttercup. " Kaguya added her two cents in. "Move the fuck on."

"Yes, there are plenty of girls whom you can be with." Botan cheered.

Hiei rolled his eyes, knowing the female teammates' true intentions. "Just go after her, you fool, post haste and force her to stay with you!"

Everyone looked at him.

"You're right." Yusuke said, now determined. "Thanks, Hiei."

The women sighed.

"I'm going to get Keiko back!"

Yusuke decided to take charge and ran off from the group.

The women sighed again and glared at Hiei.

Hiei had a smug smirk on his face.

Yusuke ran his way over to Keiko's place. He ran into the restaurant that was connected to her current home with her parents. He was greeted by her parents, who smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, Yusuke!" Mr. Yukimura greeted with a grin. "Looking for Keiko?"

"Yes, I am, Mr. Yukimura." Yusuke confirmed with revived hope. "Is she here?"

"Yes, she is." Mr. Yukimura answered. "Hey, Keiko! Come down here and help with the costumer!" He called out for his only child.

"Coming, dad!" She yelled down from their upstairs home.

Yusuke grinned when he heard her voice. Finally he saw her and his grin was more profound and genuine.

"Alright, dad. I'm here—" She finally noticed who was there and she feint a deep frown. "Oh… its you." She said curtly. Although she was depressed, for obvious reasons to her parents, deep down she was happy to see the mazoku.

"Keiko," Yusuke addressed her. "I know that you're afraid to die before me, but hear me out. I love you. I'll always love you. You are my first love and only love. You're my very pillar of strength. Please marry me."

"Let me think… no." Keiko replied.

"Let me rephrase myself…" Yusuke tried again. "I don't care if you grow old and wrinkly. You can have sun or liver spots and moles all over you due to hormone changes. I'll still fuck you."

"Yusuke!" Keiko hated his vulgar language.

"The point is, is that I want to be there for you all the way passed your death bed." Yusuke tried his best to change her mind. "I'll wait for you, even in your next life. Keiko don't leave me."

Keiko was moved by his attempts, but she wanted a normal life much more. "Yusuke… I can't be with you. I'm sorry, but I'm moving to the United States."

Yusuke frowned, but he was still determined. "Then I will search for you. I won't give up on us."

"Yusuke…"

"Please, Keiko. Don't leave me." Yusuke insisted.

"Its too late, I have already been accepted by a college."

"Then I will go with you!" Yusuke continued to insist. "I'll even open up a business there after I receive my work visa!"

"Yusuke…" Keiko sighed. "You know nothing about the English language."

"Then I'll learn!"

"Yusuke, no." Keiko was now getting frustrated with him.

"Come on, Keiko. I want—"

"I said NO, Yusuke!" Keiko thought about her fears. "When it comes to boys, all I know is YOU. I want to date other people. You may be my first sweetheart, but I'm now over you. I want to move on and start a new."

Yusuke frowned again, feeling his throat had suddenly become sore. "Keiko…"

"I means it, Yusuke. You may leave now, because I'm leaving you."

"…But why?" Yusuke's voice cracked.

"Even though we have known each other since toddlers, I've grown distant from you." She lied. "I just can't be with you anymore. So, don't make this even more difficult for yourself than you have already made it. Please leave."

"But will you give us another—"

"I said NO!"

"FINE!" Yusuke would not take a hint. "But know this, I won't give up on us!"

"GO!" Keiko hollered, commanding him to leave her be.

Yusuke left the shopp in a hurry.

Mr. Yukimura laughed.

Later…

Yusuke called up his friends for a team meeting.

"Guys, I have decided to move to the great U.S. fucking A. to be with my lady." Yusuke announced.

"The United States!?" His friends chorus for the second time that day.

"I know that it seems sudden….but I have a plan." Yusuke informed. "First, I am going to get my passport, then working visa and move to The United States. I'll simply live off the system until I get a job at a restaurant, possibly doing the dishes, but I will move up the system, all the while learning the English language, move up the career ladder and buy a restaurant of my own. That's when I search for Keiko and try to impress her with my charms and my work ethnic. She'll fall in love with me all over again."

"Can't you just move on?" Botan pouted.

"Nice plan, Urameshi, but are you sure that's going to work?" Kaguya asked, concerned for her friend. "And how are you getting there?"

"I'm glad that you asked." Yusuke grinned confidently. "I have been saving money since I opened my noodle stand. I can use the money to get there."

"Okay… but where are you going to stay?"

The four of his friends mulled over this.

"Government housing." Yusuke assured them. "I'll live in the ghetto until I can afford better… and don't worry about me, I can defend myself."

"We know that, but America isn't as open minded as Japan about demons." Shuichi informed him. "You'll have to control yourself unless you want to end up in prison, or worse, on a dissection table in area fifty-one."

Yusuke grimaced at the thought, so did the others.

"You best stay in Japan where you're accepted." Shuichi insisted, fearing the worse for him. "You may love Keiko, but you have people here looking out for you."

"Yeah, don't be rash and stupid, Urameshi."

"Too late, I've already made up my mind." Yusuke ignored their confrontations and left. "See you later! Tell pacifier breath that I officially quit!"

"My Gods, he's determined." Botan stated.

"But you can't help but to admire him for that." Kaguya added.

"Hn, looks like he's out of the tournament. " Hiei had the last say.

* * *

This will be the last we will see of Yusuke for a long while. I wrote this chapter for IamENvious. Since no one is voting but here, I guess the pairings are set… Kurama needs someone still.


	4. Living Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.

Author's Note: This is a YYH Alternate Universe. In this universe, Kuwabara and Kurama are females. This takes place at the end of the manga.

Kuwabara has black hair because she does not bleach her hair like her male self does, she also he solid black orbs for eyes, her eyes shaped like almonds. She has the same upturned button nose, a heart shaped face, and medium to full rosy lips. She has a hourglass shape, big breasts (size gg bra), big butt, hips and thighs, and tiny waist.

Kurama looks more pretty yet the same, more curvy, still has red hair.

I gender bended Kuwabara out of the fun of it and believed that he would have a better home life if he was a girl. Also, girl power! As for Kurama, in reality, Yoko could not have made a baby girl male after having kicked out her soul. It just doesn't work that way… that and I wanted Yoko to shift between male and female.

I have my own character that I own. His name is Narakumaru, aka Reficul. He has blonde hair naturally, but chooses to have it black (he is a shape shifter). He has stunning blue eyes, a long face with high cheekbones and a prominent chin, and he has a Greek or Roman nose. He is both a demon and a God. He never dies. Gods and demons have immortality. I do own Reficul. You might know him from a previous account that I have.

Lilith, Agrat bat Mahlat, Eisheth Zenunim, and Naamah will make appearances, too.

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

**Living Nightmare**

Two weeks had past and the tournament was still ongoing. Botan had arrived with Koenma and Jorge while Shuichi, Kaguya, and Hiei had made it there on foot. Kaguya was still exhausted from running straight for nine days nonstop and took Shuichi's advice to stay out of the tournament this time around. Kaguya's hotel room in makai was not far from Koenma's and Botan's separate rooms that each of them stayed in. The other two demons stayed further away.

The gang, minus Yusuke of course, had decided to go to their rooms of stay and rest for awhile, although mainly because they weren't missing anything in the tournament.

"Who's idea was it to run all the way here?" Kaguya asked, irked. "I could have cut open a portal with my dimension sword. Yeesh!" She yawned.

Unknown to her, Shuichi had planned the whole entire thing, wanting her to stay out of this tournament because it was a matter between demons and demons only. Shuichi smiled at her, having slipped a sleeping herb into Kaguya's drink earlier.

"Get some rest. You need it." Shuichi coaxed her.

Kaguya had her suspensions, but kept them to herself and decided to lock her hotel room's door behind her.

Botan yawned. "I'm tired, too, for some odd reason." She stretched her body as she walked. "I am turning in, too."

Shuichi grinned slightly her way, she had also placed a muscle relaxer into the usually chipper Reaper's drink. "I'll check on you later, Botan." She promised.

Botan didn't expect anything and went right into her hotel room.

Hiei frowned, he knew the fox was up to something, but he didn't know what, yet.

One hour later…

Botan was a notorious belly sleeper. Her eyes were closed when she felt a gentle caress going down her back rather sensually. The fairy smiled a bit in her sleep until those gentle hands went further south to her rear and inner thighs. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Kurama… not Shuichi, but Yoko, the very fox demon himself!

"Relax…" Yoko said in a soothing tone. "I won't hurt you…" He smirked. "Much."

Botan forced herself onto her side, which was very difficult for her to do because of the drug Shuichi had administered to her. "What do you mean "much"?" Her voice quivered with both fear and apprehension. Botan had always been nervous of Yoko due to his reputation, but she was enchanted with his looks.

Yoko chuckled softly, his tone seemed cold to her when he said; "I might bite." He spoke of his words as a warning.

Botan gulped. She did not know what to do and her body was beginning to respond to his lecherous touch. This was perhaps now the side of the fox demon that she didn't like, but her body seemed to like it, which frightened her. She whimpered.

Yoko moved beside her, then captured her chin with his right hand and kissed her soft lips delicately. "Relax… you might like this if you do." Another warning from him.

Was he trying to seduce her or going to rape her? Botan feared the latter.

Yoko planted his pale lips on her rosy ones again, his hot breath making her shudder when he moved his lips to the crook of her neck.

"Shuichi…" she tried to reach her friend in a pleading tone.

"Shuichi isn't here." He chuckled coldly.

As he felt her up, his hands slowly started to remove her clothing. He started to remove her pants first, leisurely unzipping her before tugging them off.

Botan covered herself the best she could with her hand over her private parts. She was sweating bullets and all color was drained from her complexion.

Yoko eyed her and grinned. "That's not going to stop this, and certainly not me." He snickered.

Why was Yoko doing this and why now? Was it because Yusuke was not here to protect her?

Salty tears prickled the blue haired Reaper's rosy eyes. She was absolutely afraid of the silver nine tails now. She silently prayed for someone to save her, but it looked like no one is going to.

He slithered his hand under her panties and, with a finger, began to caress Botan's sweet, outer pussy. He stuck a finger into her inner, wet warmth and rubbed her petals, then licked her juices off his then wet finger.

Botan tried to move to get up and tried to scream, anything, but to no avail. _"He must have put something in my food or drink! I can't move nor grab my oar to either whack him or fly out of here… Yusuke! I wish that you were here!"_

"I'm going to enjoy this and you are, too, Botan."

That was when the door was loudly kicked in from the outside.

In stepped a rather angry fire demon.

"Hiei…" Botan weakly managed to say.

She passed out, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

Hours later…

Botan woke up, believing her nightmare to be nothing more than a dream… that is, until she saw Hiei sitting on the foot of her bed, facing away. She then noticed that her pants were missing and that her hotel room's door lied on the floor off it's hinges, damaged.

"Oh, shoot! It really did happen!" she thought out loud to herself.

Hiei looked over his shoulder and blushed to himself, remembering the last time he saw her almost naked. He then gathered his composure and got up and then looked at her with his usual deadpan expression.

"He won't bother you anymore. "

"What?!" Botan sat up and covered herself up. "Did you KILL him?!"

"What? No."

"Okay." Botan drawn out the word. "So, he is alive still…" She was relieved yet not so much.

Hiei became dead serious. "Listen, he was merely testing the waters with you. He…in his own words…wanted to know if he could still woo people of interest."

"Oh, so he used me! The nerve!"

"Pretty much."

Botan smiled. "Thank you, Hiei, for saving me."

"Whatever."

"So, how long have you been waiting here?" Botan asked nervously.

"Eight hours and thirteen minutes."

Botan was astonished. "Really? That long?"

"Just get dressed so I can leave."

Botan continued to smile at him. "Okay."

Hiei turned his back to her, his arms crossed.

Botan grabbed her pants and slid them on, then placed her sneakers on and tied the laces. She then walked over to Hiei and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiei was taken aback, his face a shade of crimson.

Botan smiled and went to repack her belongings so that she can move to another room.

Hiei stood there in shock for a moment. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. He pushed a strange feeling aside, able to recognise it from the same feelings of before when he knew that she was in trouble.

"Hn." He left.

* * *

As promised to my friend, another chapter. Please review.


	5. The First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.

Author's Note: This is a YYH Alternate Universe. In this universe, Kuwabara and Kurama are females. This takes place at the end of the manga.

Kuwabara has black hair because she does not bleach her hair like her male self does, she also he solid black orbs for eyes, her eyes shaped like almonds. She has the same upturned button nose, a heart shaped face, and medium to full rosy lips. She has a hourglass shape, big breasts (size gg bra), big butt, hips and thighs, and tiny waist.

Kurama looks more pretty yet the same, more curvy, still has red hair.

I gender bended Kuwabara out of the fun of it and believed that he would have a better home life if he was a girl. Also, girl power! As for Kurama, in reality, Yoko could not have made a baby girl male after having kicked out her soul. It just doesn't work that way… that and I wanted Yoko to shift between male and female.

I have my own character that I own. His name is Narakumaru, aka Reficul. He has blonde hair naturally, but chooses to have it black (he is a shape shifter). He has stunning blue eyes, a long face with high cheekbones and a prominent chin, and he has a Greek or Roman nose. He is both a demon and a God. He never dies. Gods and demons have immortality. I do own Reficul. You might know him from a previous account that I have.

Lilith, Agrat bat Mahlat, Eisheth Zenunim, and Naamah will make appearances, too.

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

**The First Encounter**

Kaguya had been meaning to get some answers from Botan about what happened to her previous hotel room's door, but the Reaper had assured her that everything was fine and left it at that. Even Kurama and Koenma would not tell her, and she highly doubted that Hiei would tell her a thing either.

The raven haired girl sighed, her friends were keeping secrets from her again. The first time that happened it had been Yusuke who kept Genkai's first death a secret from everyone, but the others had sensed the mazoku's sensei's passing and they kept that a secret from her, too. When was her team going to be open with her? When were they going to include her and clue her in on matters? When were they going to show integrity and respect for and toward her? Kaguya sighed again the millionth time that day, well, not as many, but she was exhaling an awful lot and she was not counting.

The psychic also noticed that her blue haired friend was behaving suspiciously around the fox. For one, Botan seemed to be avoiding Shuichi at every turn. Secondly, Botan seemed terrified of the redhead.

Determined to receive answers, Kaguya began searching for Botan in every hotel room by either a knock or by force. She was going to get to the bottom of this, or else her name was not Kuwabara Kaguya!

She started on her floor first. She began calling out Botan's name, beating and banging profoundly on doors, and checking on every door to see whether they were locked before barging in. Most of the rooms were occupied but empty of a single soul… until she came upon one room at the corner end of the hall. This room was in a peculiar place, but Kaguya sensed a presence there within.

The psychic opened the door to catch Botan in the act of something, but what she saw was nothing close to the Reaper…

Kaguya felt strange all of a sudden, a love sick smile formed upon her visage as she locked eyes on the scene before her.

On the bed was a beautiful couple making love to one another, with the female riding the large and tall male who was leaning back on the headboard.

The woman's back was turned toward the doorway, while she moaned softly in ecstasy. The woman was a redhead, her hair was wavy, and had a peaches and cream complexion for what all Kaguya could see. She couldn't see the redheaded woman's face.

The man was absolutely gorgeous, handsomely manly, too. He had short platinum blonde hair that reached his shoulders, slicked back. He had a long face, high yet narrow cheekbones, a pronounced chin, and a Greek nose. He also had a somewhat dusky complexion, his body ripped and lean with muscular arms and legs with washboard abs, and well built pectorals.

Kaguya locked eyes with him, the man staring right back at her with his intense blue eyes and a charming smile upon his shaven mug.

The psychic couldn't help but to smile back at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest and felt like she had been struck by a ton of bricks and survived, dizzy.

The man was having sex, but his attention and interest was all on the raven haired fighter that she was. It was as if he was beckoning with his eyes for her to join them. She wanted to, for some odd reason, as if she was mesmerized by him. No, it wasn't that, she was attracted to him.

Kaguya came to her senses and decided to shut the door before she would do something foolish, or so she believed.

She tried to shake the feelings off, but it clung to her like her cat wanting to eat. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and shuddered.

After shaking it off, she decided to go out for some fresh air.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please leave me some comments or reviews.


	6. The Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.

Author's Note: This is a YYH Alternate Universe. In this universe, Kuwabara and Kurama are females. This takes place at the end of the manga.

Kuwabara has black hair because she does not bleach her hair like her male self does, she also he solid black orbs for eyes, her eyes shaped like almonds. She has the same upturned button nose, a heart shaped face, and medium to full rosy lips. She has a hourglass shape, big breasts (size gg bra), big butt, hips and thighs, and tiny waist.

Kurama looks more pretty yet the same, more curvy, still has red hair.

I gender bended Kuwabara out of the fun of it and believed that he would have a better home life if he was a girl. Also, girl power! As for Kurama, in reality, Yoko could not have made a baby girl male after having kicked out her soul. It just doesn't work that way… that and I wanted Yoko to shift between male and female.

I have my own character that I own. His name is Narakumaru, aka Reficul. He has blonde hair naturally, but chooses to have it black (he is a shape shifter). He has stunning blue eyes, a long face with high cheekbones and a prominent chin, and he has a Greek or Roman nose. He is both a demon and a God. He never dies. Gods and demons have immortality. I do own Reficul. You might know him from a previous account that I have.

Lilith, Agrat bat Mahlat, Eisheth Zenunim, and Naamah will make appearances, too.

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

**The Trouble Begins**

Kaguya watched the tournament in the large crowd of demons, she was surrounded by them but saw no friend or teammate near her. The demons were loud, which, for some reason, got on the psychic's ever living nerves. She decided to stick it out because she was now watching the final tournament, the blind demon Yomi versing the current king, Enki.

So far, Enki seemed to be having the upper hand with him using all his power, but that did not last long, for Yomi revealed that he was not fighting him at full strength. This made Kaguya nervous for she knew Enki personally to be a good demon. Yomi, on the other hand, was not. Yomi was a game changer for all demons and humans alike. He would allow violent and man eating demons into ningenkai. It would be like communism ending capitalism.

Yomi blasted Enki with using everything he had, which Enki was no match for. In the end, Yomi won and Enki passed out unconscious from agony.

Everyone had fallen silent, except for Yomi's son and then most of the crowd suddenly cheered.

Kaguya shook her head. _"So, I guess this is how democracy ends… with thunderous applause. "_

Demons continued to cheer.

Having enough, Kaguya decided to find her friends again. Some demons booed and jeered at her as she left the stadium.

"Yeah, fuck you!" Kaguya sneered back at them as she made her way towards the stairs, flipping them off double fisted.

"No thanks!" one good looking demon shouted back at her.

Demons had begun to shout Yomi's name like a mantra.

Yomi decided to give a speech. Everyone quieted down to listen.

"As for my first task as King of Makai, I will abolish all laws the previous ruler placed on all demons!" Yomi declared.

Demons cheered.

"No demon under my rule will be discriminated ever again!"

The demons cheered again.

"Not by makai, nor by the human realm… and certainly no more by the spirit realm!"

The demons gave him a outstanding round of cheers and applause, most standing up in their seats.

"Did you hear what he just said, your highness?" Jorge asked the God of the spirit realm.

"Yes, I did, ogre." Koenma replied. "Apparently he wishes to go to war against us in spirit world and the human world."

"What do we do?" Jorge was frantic.

Botan was with them, chewing on a handkerchief she was so nervous.

"Gather the Reikai Tantei, Botan, and have them meet in ningenkai." Koenma ordered. "I'll telephone them later."

The Reaper summoned her oar and took flight out of the crowd.

Kaguya decided to leave makai with the use of her dimension sword, leaving the others behind. Once in human world, she tied the cut together with the use of her psychic powers. "There… that should keep the shadow people at bay."

Kaguya went home.

Three days later, one evening…

The gang, minus Yusuke, met up at Kurama's apartment. Botan opened a specific briefcase and Koenma appeared on screen.

"Greetings, Reikai Tantei!" spoke Koenma. "We have an urgent matter on our—wait! Where's Yusuke?"

"He quit." Botan told him.

"WHAT!? HE CAN'T QUIT!"

"Well, he did." Botan stated nervously.

Koenma continued to throw a hissy fit. "WHY DID HE QUIT THIS TIME!?"

"Keiko broke up with him and he plans to follow her to wherever she goes. Outside of Japan."

"HE CAN'T LEAVE!" Koenma shrieked and banged his fist on his desk. "BOTAN! EVERYONE! GO AFTER HIM IMMEDIATELY! "

Koenma cursed under his breath and signed off.

"Okay," Botan turned to the others. "Operation: Get Yusuke Back is on a go… starting now."


End file.
